The present disclosure relates to file systems, and more specifically, to maintaining online performance via a file system clone while checking a file system for corrupt data.
File systems can facilitate storing and retrieving data organized in a hierarchical structure of files and directories. Data managed by a file system can be held in blocks on persistent storage devices such as, for example, disks. Metadata can be used by a file system to track information such as, but not limited to, the location of allocated blocks, the amount and location of free space, mapping of file names to files, and other purposes.
File system corruptions can degrade the performance of a file system. In order to restore integrity of the file system, a file system consistency check (fsck) utility can be used. Fsck operations can inspect file system data/metadata and repair corrupted file system data/metadata.